


Cyanide Circus: 15 A New Hope

by Grelle



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grelle/pseuds/Grelle
Summary: To those who might run across this on accident: This is a piece of an original work {Inspired by my love of romance novels and creepypasta stories} located here { https://www.deviantart.com/jasper-seahorseking } I was nervous about DA's rules and since I don't wish to violate them posted this chapter here since it contains R-18 marital. If you want to read the rest of the work follow the link above and check my gallery for the correct folder!





	Cyanide Circus: 15 A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mature about this, remember the warnings already given on DA and above!

**_Six months later…_ **

The big tent was set up with lots of lights, everything seeming to glitter as joyous music danced through the air. People danced, laughed, everyone was happy for once. A true celebration. Jayden and Erasmus had married only hours before at the fall of twilight, their lives now truly joined as one. Lucifer himself had lead them in an ancient ceremony, far older than any used on Earth today. It had been beautiful and magical for the couple and now they danced together in the center of the big tent, smiling with real and blissful joy as they waltzed, glittering weddings bands on each grooms hand. 

Erasmus was dressed simply, a plain long sleeve white shirt, gray and black pinstripe pants, and black boots. But Jade, well, he was dressed in something a little more outlandish for the normally modest harlequin. The outfit was something Lucifer had talked him into and so far, though he was shy about it, he wasn’t regretting it yet. There was no top to this, just the skirt like bottom and trail, both in white with accents of shining green. The whole thing was almost east asian in style, the outfit a dancer might wear. And despite the skantness of the outfit Jayden was plenty warm for the snowy December weather.

The two raven’s danced well into the evening before the younger of the pair lead the elder away, smiling brightly as he took him out of the tent and away from the crowd. Jayden giggled softly, “Where are we going Eros?” He asked his new husband who only smile wider, “Come on now, it’s a surprise mein Schatz!” 

The elder shook his head a little, green eyes soft as he watched the man he loved so, looked at their hands linked and felt his heartbeat with joy. The past months had been a rollercoaster, from meeting the man he followed now, to his own death and rebirth as a demon. Jade had had much healing and learning to do when Lucifer and Roger explained things to him, like how he was able to be brought back at all. That Lucifer was his biological father, how Everett had willingly drawn his influence away so Jade could be left in peace finally. 

Jade’s body was still healing of course, the amount of damage he had taken all these years had taken its toll and even with his new demon abilities it was struggling to make up for it all. Especially the recent bouts with the holy water, which he found out he had been allergic too to start with. Literally the only it had done was make him sicker thanks to the iron shavings infused in it, it hadn’t effected Everett’s powers at all. Turns out every demons has its own specific ‘holy water’, his own was iron like Lucifer. But Everett’s, laughingly, was cherry. Anything natural cherry in fact would have done the trick.

The slightly shorter man lifted his Jade green eyes, blinking when he spotted a black tent peeking out from the trees and snow covered ground. Warm light spilling out across the ground from the flap that Eros shifted open to allow his new husband inside, the other ducking slightly to do so. His hands shot to his mouth as he gasped at the sight before him, tears pricking his eyes at how lovely it was. The tent was set up with a nice double sized bed decorated with more plush pillows than two people needed, carpets circled most the tent other than the fire set up in a pit in the middle to keep in warm in the winter weather. There was a simple love seat, music playing gently from an old radio. Millions of red rose petals had been scattered all over and a plate of turkish delights had been set out on a small table alongside a tea set that no doubt would have his favorite earl grey.

“Oh, Eros this is beautiful! But...why?” Jayden asked as his beloved wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, kissing his shoulder lightly and chuckling at the question. “It’s our wedding night mien Schatz, it is a special occasion. Besides, I have no had the chance to dote on you in a long while.” At this it was Jade’s turn to chuckle, cheeks dark with blush, “I see...Hmmm~ I love it. But, not as much as I love you.” He said, twisting around in his beloved's arms to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Since becoming a demon he had learned to control the cyanide in his body, meaning it was much safer to kiss Eros than it would have been before.

Erasmus smiled into the kiss, weaving the fingers of his right hand into Jade’s hair at the back of his neck. He hummed with the joy he felt then, his heart beating a joyful pace. Their kiss turned a little more heated after a moment, the Zomphyre testing his boundaries, not for the first time, by licking at Jayden’s lower lip in hopes of being allowed entrance. And for once the shorter raven allowed it, though with some hesitation, a small noise of need leaving him. Jayden’s arms were locked around his husbands neck, holding on to him. 

Both were left breathless when they parted, looking into each others eyes in a daze before laughing a bit. Jayden blushing deeply, as he looked into Eros’s single glittering red eye. “Let your fear go mein Schatz...this night is ours and the morrow brings a brilliant new future to us.” The elder raven’s eyes widened, sparkling with love, his soul bared to his husband now as his husbands was to his. Jade’s eyes fell slowly shut as they drew closer again, foreheads pressed together as if they were sharing the feeling each felt, a small contented smile on his black painted lips. 

Erasmus took Jade’s hands gently in his own, leading him farther into the tent, the heavy tent flap falling behind them. He took his beloved to the bed, pushing him to sit, leaning down to catch his lips in a short, but heated kiss. His fingers lifting from the elder’s hands to his hair, wanting to feel the softness again. Unintentionally brushing the longer horns on the side of his head, a small gasp leaving the harlequin. The German pulled back a bit, hands frozen, “Did I hurt you?” He asked uncertainly, fearing he had somehow despite being so gentle and careful. To his surprise Jayden was blushing deeper than ever, “N-no...that...that just felt strange is all.” He mumbled in reply to the younger raven, averting his eyes self-consciously. It wasn’t a bad strange, but it was one he wasn’t used to. In fact he rarely felt it, though it was more common when he was with Eros and this time it had been very intense and sudden. 

The violinist smirked a bit, seeming to understand, he rubbed his thumb over the base of Jayden’s horn. The elder letting out another gasp of surprise that turned into a soft moan of want, his green eyes darkening. “E-eros…!?” Jade swallowed thickly, biting his lower lip lightly as he gazed at the other in confusion. What was he doing? “You like the feeling, no?” Eros asked in a soft, husky voice that made the feeling so much more intense. The elder raven at last nodded, humming an affirmative. A chuckle left Erasmus’s lips as he ran his fingers over the other’s horns in slow movements that made the harlequin twitch here and there, soft, barely concealed moans leaving him. 

~

The Zomphyre caught the demons lips, the kiss far from innocent this time as they both seemed to desire devouring the other with it. Tongues tangled and hearts raced as Eros pushed Jayden back against the pile of pillows on the bed, the elder man’s hands curiously exploring the others chest and arms through his shirt. He was almost startled when Eros sat up and removed the clothing, tossing it uncaringly to the floor as he caught his husbands lips once more a second later. Jayden hesitated shyly, before moving his fingers over the Zomphyre warm skin. He admired every little curving muscle of his arms first, trailing his fingers down and then back up. Over his shoulders, all the while Eros attacked his mouth with hungry little moans of desire slipping them. 

The younger man’s own hands did exploring of their own, tracing the lilth muscles of Jade’s sides and then up his chest, over the faint scars that littered him here and there. When he reached his pecs he smirked into their kiss, wanting to try something, he pinched the smaller raven’s nipples lightly which earned him a shocked gasp. They stared at each other with fiery gazes for several seconds, before Eros did this again, watching Jade’s face this time and drinking in the delicious sight of him coming undone. The younger leaned in, nipping at the elder’s throat a bit, licking the curve of it as he listened to his lover’s soft gasps and moans. His hands drifted downward to the harlequin’s hips, running over the dancer’s skirt and then past it to where his legs were bared to feel the cool skin of his thighs where the cloth at ridden up a bit in part thanks to his own knee between the other mans legs. He knew, without pressing much, that his husband was very much aroused. Hard inside the simple black shorts under that skirt, his member pressing against his leg whenever the demon shifted or twitched. “E-erasmus…” There was need in the way the elder said the Zomphyre’s name, green eyes that burned with it bore into him as he lifted his single red eye from his husbands throat. 

Eros waisted no time undoing the binds of the bottoms the demon wore, sliding them down and tossing them to the floor with his shirt. This left Jayden bared to him completely, the harlequin struggling to keep eye contact. “Do not be shy mein Schatz, remember that I love you...all parts of you, so there is nothing to fear from this.” He whispered to the elder raven as he unbuttoned his own pants to remove them, boots already abandoned. “I-I am not afraid Eros...I’ve...I’ve never done this before.” Jade admitted reluctantly, the younger man chuckling a little at this which made the elder look at him quizzically. “I figured as much  meine Liebe, after all you told me before you had never loved another before I.”

Jayden shifted a bit, “It...It doesn't bother you then? That-that I’m inexperienced?” He asked softly, Eros shaking his head at him with a gentle smile. The taller man reaching out to cup Jade’s cheek, “Of course not mein Schatz, after all I can no say I have very much experience myself.” This made the harlequin look at him in surprise, “I have never lain with anyone either, not that I never had the chance or the desire to do so, only that I wanted to wait until my heart was sure it had found its true place.” Eros went on to say, looking surprised himself now as he saw the tears pricking his husbands eyes, “What is it mein Schatz? Why do you cry?”

“I just...feel so lucky and happy right now Erasmus...To have met you, to be able to marry you. T-to get to spend the rest of our lives together.” He choked a little, fighting a sob as he hugged the other man, “You are my everything Eros…” He whispered softly into the Zomphyre’s ear, receiving a gentle kiss. Erasmus smiling down at him after, “And you mine Jayden, mein Schatz.” 

Their lips met again, starting slow now before the fire built in them again. Eros’s hand reached beneath the pillows for something, the sound of a bottle cap being opened startling his husband, who pulled back to see what he was trying to do so stealthily. The demon was obviously confused when he saw the little plastic bottle, turning the look on Erasmus who laughed softly, “It is lubricant mein Liebe...I do not want to hurt you.” Jayden took a moment to understand what he was talking about, before his whole face colored dark red, a sheepish and shy smile pulling at his lips. “R-right, of course.” He laughed a little himself, nervously. He wasn’t sure how this would feel, hadn’t ever thought to ask anyone what it was like either. Not that he would know WHO to ask mind you and now that it crossed his mind he realized, likely, Mercy was the only one he might feel comfortable talking to about it.

Jayden was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Erasmus’s fingers at his backside, attention being drawn to him again, shivering a little at the feeling of the cool lube on his skin. He gasped, curling up a little at the feeling when Eros pushed a finger inside him. It felt strange. The elder raven held his breath, trembling, his muscles were so tight. The German leaned into his ear, “Relax mein Schatz…” He whispered as he stroked his husbands length with his free hand, hoping to guis the new sensation with a bit of pleasure. It worked, Jayden moaned softly, body relaxing enough that Eros would move his fingers now. The Zomphyre continued to play with his lovers member as his fingers worked to stretch him, one after another finding it’s way inside the smaller man until Jayden was starting to really love the feeling and want more. “E-Eros...Hah-aahhh~” He whimpered softly, rocking his hips against the other raven’s fingers as he pumped in and out of him, mimic something he would be doing soon with something else much larger.

Pulling his fingers free, he could almost have chuckled at the whimper he got from his husband. Jayden looking at him with longing and need. The sight was nearly enough to make him cum right there. Erasmus swallowed, smiling at his lover as he lubed up his own hard length, stroking himself a few times. “Are you ready Jayden?” He asked, wanting to be sure the demon truly was, not just physically, but emotionally. The elder replied by wrapping his arms around Eros’s shoulders, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. 

Needing no more coaxing than this, Erasmus pushed the head of his member inside of his husband’s still tight hole, moaning deep in his chest at the feeling of being swallowed by him. Jade stiffened at first, it hurt a little sense Eros was so much larger than his fingers, but the pain was quickly consumed by the flames of pleasure as he was slowly filled with the Zomphyre’s length. They parted from their kiss, both gasping at the intense feelings washing over them. “E-erasmus...Ngh! Feels...so...good…” Jade half moaned, half whimpered, tossing his head back. Shaking hands gripping the younger mans shoulders. They held still once Eros was buried deeply in the smaller mans backside, needing to breath a moment. But the desire was proving to much for either of them and no sooner did Jade start to bed his husband to move than he did so, pulling out and pushing back in. “Ah-aaahh~” They moaned in unison this time, the pleasure building as the passion set them on fire. 

It wasn’t long at all before they were both coated in sweat, Erasmus rocking his hips into Jayden’s with hopeless abandon while his hand stroked the other’s member in time to his movements. They kissed between gasps and panting moans of want, calling each other's names and whispering sweet nothings. The pleasure built into a crescendo till they cried out each others names in ecstasy, Jayden splashing their chests in bluish-white whilst Erasmus filled the harlequin’s cavity to nearly overflow.

~

At they end they were exhausted, cleaning up sluggishly before falling asleep curled up in each other’s arms. Eros running his fingers through Jade’s long silken hair, smiling softly as he watched his husband drift off into a blissful dream.


End file.
